Parting of the Ways: Gone But Not Forgotten
by StupidMajor
Summary: Theta and Rose have a beautiful wedding. On top of that, Aaron finds a secret location of Snakes base that might end her fight for revenge, but things go horribly wrong. ThetaRose JackAir. Third story in 'Reunited Series' COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Theta stood at the end of the aisle next to Jack, wearing the black tux Aaron had picked out for him, shuffling his feet nervously.

Aaron emerged first, wearing her sparkling black dress, holding a bouquet of daises and red roses. Despite her efforts, she could not tear her eyes away from Jack the entire time she walked down the aisle.

The music swelled, and everyone in attendance stood. The doors at the end of the aisle swung open, and Theta felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked up and saw Rose standing there, in her simple but beautiful white wedding dress.

As Rose held tightly on to her grandfathers' arm with one hand - though Theta was very unsure weather to invite that side of the family since they did not know about aliens - a larger bouquet that matched Aaron's in the other.

As rehearsed, her grandfather handed Theta Rose's hands. With a peck to her cheek, and a whisper of good luck, he stepped aside, sitting down next to Jackie.

The minister began: "Dearly beloved…" They looked happy, and they deserved it.

Jack watched with satisfaction. He and Aaron had much to be proud of. He barely glanced at her and she gave him a wink. He knew her thoughts were identical.

"Do you, Theta Sigma, take Rose to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you…"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride." Theta wrapped his arms around her and kissed his new wife.

* * *

**i had to edit a couple of things, but i hope it turns out good! there are pictures now posted on my new website (see my profile), and there will be more to come! **

**please review!!!**


	2. How The Met

**spoliers for the episode 'Rose'**

**do not own any of the characters except the ones i made up ; )

* * *

****How They Met**

"By mommy, daddy!" Emily squealed and waved her parents goodbye. They were on their way to their honeymoon - the planet Ribos. As the TARDIS faded off into time and space, Jack came up and wrapped his arms around Aaron.

"That could be us one day." Aaron blushed and giggled. She pecked him on the lips and carried Emily inside. Aaron and Jack opted to say at Aaron's place until the couple came back (but it was Emily who begged them to ask, so she could see 'Aunt' Rachel).

"Did you know that tomorrow is Halloween?"

"Can we go trick-or-treating? Can we, can we, can we!?"

Aaron laughed. There was no stopping this kid from having fun on trick-or-treating, no matter what year it was. "Of course we can."

"Yay!"

Aaron smiled at her niece. "Now, its bedtime."

"But Aunt Aaron!"

"No buts, its late. Plus, the faster you go to bed, the faster you can see Aunt Rachel tomorrow." Aaron set the four-year-old down, who stomped to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Who do you think she will take after?" Jack asked and sat down on the couch. Aaron smiled and sat next to him, instinctively curling up next to him.

"That's a tough choice. Maybe Theta, because of his Time Lord blood, but then she could take after Rose, because of her attitude."

Jack laughed.

"Aunt Aaron, can you tell me a bed time story?" Emily asked, who had emerged from the bathroom. Aaron patted the seat next to her, and Emily sat beside her Aunt.

"What do you want to here this time?"

Emily thought for a moment, "I want to hear the story about how mommy and daddy met."

"Again?"

Emily nodded. Aaron took a deep breath and started, "Once upon a time, your mother used to work at this little shop. Well one night, she had to deliver money to the electrician downstairs. While down there, she encountered mannequins coming to life……"

_Rose stood there in horror as one after another came to life, and they were heading straight for her. When they were just inches away from her, they raised their hands to attack. Rose closed her eyes, frightened. _

_Someone grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up and faced a handsome man. He told her one word; "Run." and they ran, his hand still holding hers. They ran through corridors and doors, and the mannequins were close behind. They ended up at a service elevator and got in. _

_The man pushed the button for the elevator doors to close faster, but they weren't fast enough. One of the mannequins had managed to get his arm though, and tried to attack the man. Hr fought it off, and after a short battle, the arm popped off, lifeless. _

"_You popped his arm off."_

"_Yep." He said and threw the arm at her. She caught it and gasped. "Its living plastic."_

"_That was very clever, nice trick. Who are they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"_

"_Why would they be students?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well you said it. Why students?"_

"_Cuz..to get that many people to dress up and being silly, they got to be students."_

_He looked at her and smiled, "That makes sense, well done."_

"_Thanks.."_

"_Their not students."_

"_Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he is going to call the police."_

"_Who's Wilson?"_

"_Chief electrician."_

"_Wilson's dead." He said as the elevator doors opened. He walked out and stood at the control panel. He took out a tool, when Rose walked out, "That's not funny, that's sick."_

_He stopped her, "Hold on, mind your eyes." He said and pointed the tool at the panel. It buzzed and the tip turned blue. _

"_I've had enough of this now…oh!" The panel sparked and the man walked away. _

"_Who are you then? Who's that lot down there?! " Rose ran after him. "I said who are they!"_

"_They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures," he said running through a corridor, with Rose right behind him. "And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He said and held up a box. "So, time to go upstairs and put it out. I hope I don't die in the process, but don't worry about me, no," He said and led her out a door that led outside. "You go on, go on, go have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He said and closed the door._

_Rose was confused, very confused, she was about to turn around when the door opened again, "I'm the Doctor by they way, what's your name?"_

"_Rose.."_

"_Nice to meet you Rose, run for you life!" _

Aaron looked down at her niece, who was sound asleep. She smiled and picked the small child up and tucked her into one of the spare beds. She kissed her forehead and went to get ready for bed. When she fished, she curled up beside Jack, who had gone to bed during the story.

"'Night love."

"Night Jack."


	3. A Honeymoon In Paradise

**A Honeymoon in Paradise**

"So what do you want to do first?" Theta was unpacking as he talked, putting his clothes into his bedroom chest of drawers. They had landed on the beautiful island of Kalani. With clear purple oceans and white sand.

Rose was already done putting her things away, so she sat cross legged on the bed watching him finish up. "I'd like to see the beach."

He grinned. "But of course. We can scuba dive and surf. Ribos actually copied Earth in many ways. Its kinda odd though, many of the people here hate earth, though they love humans from earth…"

"I don't know how to scuba dive..." Rose interrupted his ranting. He grinned broadly.

"There's a licensed dive instructor on site. You're going to love diving; I guarantee it!"

"I don't know how to surf either." He grinned. "I do. I can teach you."

"You're just a regular dolphin, aren't you?"

Theta grinned. "I've always tried to maintain my sense of porpoise."

Rose laughed.

* * *

"I'm already exhausted, and I just put the wet suit on."

Theta grinned. "Yeah, but you can rest up on the ride out there. Believe me, the experience will be worth it all. "

An hour and a half later, watching a little spotted the equivalent of puffer fish hover above the red cup coral, she had to agree with him. Kalani's underwater world was an amazing jumble of color and motion. At one point they had been in the midst of a vivid school of yellow dolphins; like buttercups in motion the creatures had darted by. Later they had watched a strange red shrimp on stilts amble past a brightly-hued sea cucumber. It was like being immersed in an extraterrestrial world, then watching the resident creatures go about their lives. Theta touched her arm and pointed upward. She nodded and headed toward the surface.

She was laughing as she pulled off her mask. "That was incredible!"

"Wasn't it? I couldn't believe that school of pungils."

"What are pungils?"

"Earth's dolphins, look like 'em, just their yellow."

"Oh!"

"And the little puffer fish. They were adorable!"

"I see why you love it."

"Yeah, we are definitely going to have to do this again."

She sighed. "Thank you, Theta." She said and kissed him.

"You welcome."

She grinned. "We have 2 weeks. After this you might be screaming to get away from me."

He pulled her closer. "Never." He pressed his face into her hair. "So you're really having a good time?"

Rose sighed, The best."


	4. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

Emily twirled around in front of her mirror. Her frilly pink princess dress still swishing around when she stopped.

Aaron walked into her bedroom and placed a tall matching hat on her head, brining a smile to the young girls face.

"What are you supposed to be?" Emily asked.

Aaron was wearing a forest green karusan-bakama and a hitoe (a/n: like what Inuyasha wears). She smiled, "This is what I wore a couple of years before I met your mom, dad, and uncle. I'm surprised it still fits."

"I like it." Emily smiled.

"So do I." Jack said, walking in behind Aaron. He was dressed up as a pirate.

"Can we go trick or treating _now?_"

"Alright, lets see if Rachel is ready and we can go." The happy girl nodded as she grabbed her plastic pumpkin trick or treat bag and skipped after her aunt and uncle.

The four left the home and walked down the street a short way until they where outside a two-story house. "Are we trick or treating here!" Ask Emily excitedly.

Oh how cute!." The woman at their first candy stop exclaimed. "A little Princess."

After a few more hours of collecting candy, Emily was starting to get tired.

"Aunty Aaron, I wanna go home."

"Alright sweetheart. We'll go home if you want."

On their way back to the house, they had to go up a group of hills. While half way up one, Aaron noticed something that she didn't notice before.

"Hey Rach!" She called behind her.

"Yea?"

"Do you know what's down there?" All eyes looked down. Just below the was, what looked like, a prison, surrounded by a group of trees.

"Dunno, I don't remember it being there."

"Neither do I. Take Emily I'll take a look." Rachel nodded, knowing what her friend was up to. To her this was normal. Since they had moved back here, Aaron would check out anything and everything.

Aaron started down the hill towards the prison, when Jack called after her. She stopped and turned around. He ran up to her.

"Aaron…"

"Jack. I have to do this, its in my blood."

Jack cupped her cheek, "I just don't want to lose you."

Aaron smiled and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, they broke apart for oxygen, "Don't worry, I'll always come home."

Jack nodded and Aaron ran off. Jack frowned, and then ran up the hill and towards the house. He had to follow her, but not as a pirate.

Rachel followed him, more slowly since she had Emily.

"Where's Aunt Aaron and Uncle Jack?" Emily asked, waking up from her nap.

Rachel sighed, "Their going to save each other."

* * *

**please review!! and dont forget, pictures are up on my new homepage!!**


	5. Maternal Instincts

**Maternal Instincts**

Rose sighed and turned over onto her stomach. Her and Theta decided on a nice relaxing day at the beach. The sky was a clear blue and the suns were high in the sky.

"Theta?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you help me put some of this sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure." He responded as she pulled her blond locks away to reveal the bare skin of her back. He squirted some of the liquid into his palm, and began to gently rub the cream across her soft warm skin. He gently massaged some of the tense muscles as he did this.

Rose turned her head to watch one of the toddlers, a three year old human boy (by the looks like of him), come in their direction and edge toward the water. Rose's gaze never left him as he glanced over his shoulder at his parents, who were currently in conversation and were not keeping a very good eye on the toddler. The small boy gave his parents another quick glance and when no one called out or scolded him, he made a dash for the water.

Theta jumped, as Rose suddenly sprang up and dashed toward the water. He had been too wrapped up in Rose's nearness to notice the toddler and the impending danger. He gasped as she shot into the water clear up to her thighs and grabbed the toddler as his head went under the water. As he was pulled out he gurgled and sputtered. Then he wrinkled his little face and began to wail. Rose cuddled the boy to her as she began to retreat to the shore. Theta watched in amazement as she comforted the child as his hysterical mother ran down the beach to her crying child.

Rose handed over the boy. His mother clutched him protectively. "Oh, thank you, thank you." Tears streamed down her cheeks. The boy's father appeared and rubbed the child's back gently. He was big man with dark hair and kind eyes. The other toddler, a daughter of maybe a year, was in his arms.

Theta frowned and went to stand beside Rose. "You should keep a better eye on your kid. You're lucky Rose was watching."

The woman wept harder. "You're right, I'm sorry Jake." She cried to her son.

Rose elbowed Theta. "Be nice." Rose smiled. "You're very welcome. I'm always happy to help."

"You have our eternal gratitude. My name is Kitto and this Sara my wife. We're staying in the Holano hotel for the next two weeks. If there is ever anything we can do for you, just say the word." With that he put his arm around his wife and they walk back to where they had been sitting to gather their things. The young woman was far too upset to stay there any longer.

Theta watched them go. 'I wonder how Rose knew that boy was going to go into the water. Has to be the maternal instincts.' He smiled and he remembered when she gave birth to little Emily.

"Hey, Theta…"

He glanced at Rose and threw a hand up in time to block the splash of water. "Why you!"

Rose laughed and made a dash for the deeper water. Growling playfully, he set out in pursuit.


	6. Dear Jack

**Dear Jack**

Aaron growled and hid behind another tree. There were many guards around the perimeter of the facility, too many. As the guard walked by, she growled again. There, just on his left shoulder, was a snake patch. This was Snake's facility, she knew that for sure now.

When she made sure the guard was out of sight, she made her way through the forest of trees once again.

After running into a few more guards, and almost getting caught, she had managed to get to the edge of the forest with only a few scratches.

The only thing between her and the facility was a few dozen guards and a fence.

Aaron sighed, and frowned. She picked up a device and begane typing something in it. She sent it and waited, making sure the timing was right to strike.

* * *

Jack rubbed his face in his hands for the up-teenth time. He was now out of his pirate costume and searching for Aaron. So far, he was turning up empty. He looked at his tracking device again. There were many dots scattered around in a ten mile radius - red for the enemy, blue for who every Jack gave a tracking device to (an ankle bracelet)- they were all red dots. 

"Any luck?" A voice said from behind his. Jack jumped and turned around, ready to attack.

The figure held up her hand in surrender, "Don't hurt me."

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Rach? What are you doing here? Where's Emily?"

"Yes, I came here to give you a note, and at the neighbors."

"What?"

Rachel sighed, "I answered your questions, in order."

"I know. What note?"

Rachel dug through her coat pocket and pulled out a not and handed it to him, "She sent this to my computer about ten minutes ago."

_Dear Jack,_

_I bet you are wondering what the hell is going on. I just want to tell you that I love you. I have since I met you and I always will, don't forget that._

_I have found one of Snake's facilities, looks like a training facility, and by the huge amount of guards here, Snake's here. This may be the one and only change I can get. Please, don't try to come after me. I don't want to see you get hurt. This is my fight, not yours. Don't drag yourself or our family in this. Please, just do this for me._

_If I don't make it, just do one thing for me, that's it, one thing. Have a fantastic life, ok? Take care of our family, for me, please._

_Love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Aaron Sigma

* * *

_

**(ducks tomato) please dont kill me!! you wouldnt hurt me would you (ducks from another tomato)(runs off)**

**please review!!!**

**-kisses, Sammy**


	7. 638259385

**638-259-385**

_Aaron laughed and Jack lightly swatted her on her shoulder. She tried to laugh, but ended up yawning._

"_Come on," Jack stood up and picked her up bridal style. She squealed, and then blushed at what she did. Jack laughed. Slowly, he sat/laid back down on the love seat and Aaron snuggled against is chest, already half asleep. Carefully, Jack covered both of them with the blanket._

"_Aaron..."_

"_Hmm?" She mumbled looking up at him. Something in him snapped, for the next thing he knew, he was kissing Aaron, and she was kissing him back._

_He pulled back when he'd realized what he'd done, blushing furiously. "I'm going to go." Aaron said and tried to get out of Jack's hold, but he kept his grip._

"_Aaron, don't go."_

"_Wha?" He extended his palm, resting it against her cheek._

_She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. This was like nothing she'd felt before. Sure she'd had boyfriends and made out and stuff. But nothing prepared her for the onslaught of emotion that overwhelmed her at just his simple touch._

_She leaned towards him and felt his warm breath caress her skin. She parted her lips instinctively knowing and wanting what was going to happen next. She felt the first hesitant brush of his lips against her own. The gentleness nearly brought tears to her eyes. She was overcome by the intenseness that was conveyed in his tender kisses. She brought her hand to his neck, threading her fingers through his short hair._

_BANG! _

Aaron woke up with a start. She tried to look around, but the pain in her neck stopped her. Her hand shot up and rubbed the tender spot. "Damn, must've fell asleep." She mumbled. More carefully this time, she looked around.

It was still dark out, but outside the facility was in full swing. Soldier after soldier run into the forest, chasing an unknown enemy.

'_Now is my chance,' _Quietly and quickly she ran down the hill, heading to the outer fence. With all her might, she jumped onto the fence and began climbing as fast as she could. After making it over the fence, she ran over to the building, avoiding search lights. Staying as close to the building as possible, she made her way around, trying to find and opening.

As she turned the corner, her foot caught something and she fell face first. Sitting up, she spotted what she had tripped over, a bunch of bricks. Raising and eyebrow, she looked around. There, right in front of her, was a opening, large enough for her to fit through.

'_It's like someone was expecting me.'_ Pushing back her worries, she quickly climbed through the opening.

She found herself in a basement. Suddenly, a man with long hair and a doglike face rushes at her, growling and barking.

"Woa, easy there. Relax, big fella. I don't want to hurt you."

"You relax little fella."

"Wow, you can talk."

"Yep."

"I--I didn't mean anything by it. I've just--I've never seen anyone that looks like you before. Were are you from?"

"Planète de Chien."

"Dog Planet, nice. I've never heard of it."

"Were are you from?"

"Matters how you looked at it."

The guy nodded in understanding. He looked at her and sniffed, "Your 638-259-385."

Aaron took up a fighting stance, "So what?"

The man put his hands up, "Hey I don't want I fight. Snake just said if we found 385, we had to bring her to him. Something for treason or something or other. I knew you were coming, that's why I took the bricks out, but I'm not going to bring you to Snake. I hate his guts."

Aaron relax, "How did you know I was coming?"

"I know you sent 385."

Aaron growled, "Please I hate that designation. Call me Aaron."

The man smiled, "I'm Aidan."

"Aiight Aidan. Do you think you could point me in the direction of the control room. I know Snake is in here and I want to blow him up."

Aidan laughed. "Follow me."

Aaron and Aidan walk down a dimly lit basement hallway. They pass several doors with barred windows. Through each we see a different person; Aidan stops to glance or growl at each. One screeches like a monkey. One sticks an arm through the bars and waves it around.

"Looks like Snake has been busy alien collecting ever since I left."

Aidan nodded. One gives a raspy groan, and Aidan barks at him. Aaron raises and eyebrow. "Their hungry."

"Maybe someone oughta feed 'em."

"They do...sometimes. I do sometimes."

They eventually arrive in a room with some large storage crates are piled by the wall, with a couple large cans on top. Aidan removes the cans to reveal the top of a barred window. He and Aaron move the top crate to the floor and she crawls on top of the others. She peeked through the bars, and sure enough, was the control room. She tugs at the bars.

"This may take a while."

"Sun will be up soon."

"Really?" Aidan nods. "Do you mind if I stay here during the day? Its way easier to do this at night."

"Yea, its no big. No one ever comes down here, except to feed us. Plus, I like company."

"Thanks big fella." Aidan smiles at his nickname.

"No prob."


	8. Sickness and Suicide Missions

**Sickness and Suicide Missions**

Jack grunted as he hit his head against the tree's trunk again. An hour ago, he got a hold of Theta and Rose and told him the situation. Theta didn't seem too worried about his little sister, but Rose convinced him they had to go back. That was an hour ago.

'_What is taking them so long?_'

Jack sighed and looked down as his communicator. _'Maybe…'

* * *

_

Aaron groaned and rolled over to her side. She felt horrible. After she woke up from her nap a while ago, she couldn't hold anything down.

"How are you holding up little fella?" A voice asked.

Aaron slowly rolled over to her side to come face to face with Aidan. "I am fine, just a little sick."

"You are not running a fever."

"Its just lack of sleep big fella, don't worry." Most of it was mumbled as she slipped into a deep sleep. Aidan shook his head. He was worried about her. He was confused though, she doesn't smell like she's sick, something else, but he couldn't figure out what.

A low beeping stopped his train of thought. Looking around for the source of the noise, he noticed and ear piece lying on the table beside the bed. _'Communication device.'_

Picking it up, and putting it in his ear, he presses a few buttons until a clear voice came through.

"_Aaron! Aaron honey its Jack. Please answer me. Honey I'm worried. Aaron, Aaron?"_

"This is Aidan of Planète de Chien, protector of Aaron, who is this?"

"_I am Captain Jack Harkness, friend of Aaron Sigma, why do you have her communication device?" _It was more of a demand then a question.

"Aaron is asleep. She is tired from her journey and will continue out her mission when the sun sets. I am protecting her until she wakes."

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"How can I trust you?"

"_Please. I'm worried about her." _

Aidan smiled, _'This must be her mate.'_ He thought and went over to the sleeping girl. He gently shook her awake. "Aaron, little fella wake up. You mate is wishing to talk to you."

"Mmm…wa?" She asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"You mate, Harkness, wishes to speak with you." He said and held out the ear peace. Her eyes widened and snatched it out of his hand and put it in her ear.

"Jack?"

"_Aaron thank god! When I could get a hold of you I thought you were hurt! Why are you doing this Aaron? You know I, and your family could help you. You shouldn't do this alone!"_

"Jack I have to do this, and I'm not dragging my whole family into this!"

"_Aaron…"_

"No!" She said and threw the earpiece across the room, and screamed when it didn't break. She got out of bed and headed out the door, saying she was going for a walk. Aidan frowned and went over to the earpiece and put it back in his ear.

* * *

Jack ran a rubbed his face and leaned his head back against the tree. The love of his life was on a suicide mission. 

"_Harkness?" _

Jack straitened up quickly, "Yes?"

"_Meet at the south gate of the fence at 2100 hours (9 o'clock). I will make sure I will bring Aaron to you personally."_

"Thank you, Aidan." Jack said and disconnected the link. He sighed and leaned back against the tree again.

"What happened?" A voice asked.

Jack jumped up and was about to attack when he noticed that it was Theta and Rose. He relaxed and ran a hand through his hair. He began to tell them the plan.


	9. Now or Never

**Now or Never**

"Little fella, it is time to go."

Aaron groaned and go out of bed. After she had taken her walk and blew off some steam (making the walls a punching bag), she had come back and crash on the bed. She had been asleep since.

"Are you ready? Cuz its now or never."

Aaron nodded and they made their way through the same corridors they had went through only fourteen hours ago. When they got to the room, Aaron quickly checked to see if there was anyone in the control room. Besides a sleeping guard, there was no one. Quickly and quietly, she used her sonic screw driver and pried open the bars.

Making sure the guard didn't wake up, Aaron slipped through the window, followed by Aidan. She snuck up from behind the snoozing guard and hit him over the head, knocking him out for at least a couple more hours. His body fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

"Watch the door. If anyone tries to come in, knock 'em out." Aidan nodded and went on watch.

After a half an hour, and a handful of curses, Aaron typed something in the computer, and flips a switch. A large bang is heard, and a couple seconds later, the fire alarms went off.

"Lets get out of here." She said and they left the room. As they ran, aliens were inside rooms, yelling and banging on the walls. Aaron tries to open the doors, but they are locked. She turned to Aidan "Go!" She said and ran back the way they came. Aidan hesitated for a moment, but ran on.

Back at the control room, Aaron pressed a punched a few things into the computer and flipped a couple of switches. The hall doors opened. Soldiers of different ages spill into the hallway and ran through smoke and flame.

* * *

"We've got a security breach. Someone's unlocking the cell doors." 

"Well, override the system. Lock down those doors."

"Can't. Control conduits must be burned out."

"They're in the yard, heading for the fence." Another one called, not looking up from the computer tracker.

"Well, stop them. No one gets past the perimeters. Bring me 385--alive."

* * *

Jack growled and look at his watch. It was only eight-thirty, but he was getting worried. He didn't trust this guy Aidan one bit. 

A loud bang echoed through the forest, quickly followed by a small earthquake. They all looked at each other, then ran off towards the sound of the bang. When they reached the edge of the forests, they say the building on fire.

Jack started to ran down, but Rose stopped in his path. "Don't. The place could blow any minute." He tried to push past her, but she managed to keep him there. After a few moments, Jack stopped when he noticed many people running out of the building. One in particular ran up to him.

"Harkness?"

Jack stepped forward, "I am Harkness. Where's Aaron?"

Aidan shook his head, "She went back to save lives, she told me to go. I can't refuse a women."

Jack growled. "Why did you leave her!"

"She told me to go! I can't refuse women's orders, especially hers!"

* * *

Aaron ran up the hill as fast as her legs could carry her. She was tired, but she kept running. She touched her earpiece and spoke, "Jack, Jack this is Aaron, please respond." 

"_Aaron! Thank god! Are you alright?"_

"I'm tired, and I might have a sprained ankle, but otherwise I'm fine."

_"Where are you?"_

"About twenty feet from the east entrance."

About half way into the woods, Aaron slowed her pace to a fast walk, but quickly comes to a halt.

Five feet in front of her was a child, human, no older than ten. "Key kid, you alright?"

The kid doesn't answer, but slowly raises a gun to her chest, and fires.

* * *

**yay, another chapter done. i might not be able to update for a while, i have to go to winter camp (groans)...please review!!!**

**p.s. i have a picture of Aidan on my homepage now**


	10. A Story

**yay it let my upload!! yay!** **Hey ya'll I'm back! Winter camp was horrid and I'm glad to be back. Well enough of my rantin' and on with the story!**

**Last time**

_Aaron ran up the hill as fast as her legs could carry her. She was tired, but she kept running. She touched her earpiece and spoke, "Jack, Jack this is Aaron, please respond." _

"_Aaron! Thank god! Are you alright?"_

"_I'm tired, and I might have a sprained ankle, but otherwise I'm fine."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"About twenty feet from the east entrance."_

_About half way into the woods, Aaron slowed her pace to a fast walk, but quickly comes to a halt._

_Five feet in front of her was a child, human, no older than ten. "Key kid, you alright?"_

_The kid doesn't answer, but slowly raises a gun to her chest, and fires.

* * *

_

**A Story**

"Aaron? Aaron can you hear me?" Jack curses to himself and looks up at Rose, Theta, and Aidan. "Something's wrong." He said and takes off into the woods. After a few minutes of trying to pinpoint were her dot was, he came into a small clearing, and in the middle, was Aaron, down.

"Aaron." He ran over to her and lifted her up into a half sitting position. "Aaron. Oh, God. Okay, it's okay. You're going to be okay." He ripped her shirt carefully and looked at the wound. "This isn't bad."

"Jack…" She gave him a smile.

"It's okay. You're going to be all right."

"I'm sorry. "

"No, no, no, no. No, we're going to get you out of here. Okay, it's going to be all right."

" There's something I've got to tell you. I should've said something a long time ago." A few tears ran down her face.

" It can wait."

"Jack…."

"Aaron…" Aaron rolls her eyes back and closes her eyes. Her head falls back a bit.

"Aaron. Aaron. No. Aaron. No." Jack began to sob and he hugged her body close to his chest.

Aidan finds Jack and Aaron. He checks Aaron for a pulse, but doesn't find one.

"She's gone."

" I'm going to get her back inside."

" No. Their coming, I can here them. They'll kill you too, come on."

"They can fix her up in there."

Aidan whacks Jack down unconscious and carries him back to the rest of them. "What happened?"

"Aaron was K.I.A. They were right behind us. I had to knock him unconscious to bring him here."

Rose gasped and burst out in tears. Theta pulled her into a hug, crying silently with his wife. Their friends was gone.

* * *

(I was going to end it there, but…..) 

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _

A figure lay on a hospital bed. Her periodic movement signaled she would be waking up soon.

"Careful, you might pull a stitch." A male said. The figure's eyes shot open and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"I think you know 385."

Aaron growled and tried to leap at the man, but was stopped by the restraints on her wrists.

"You bastard!"

The man smiled, "Is that a way to treat a man that saved you life, and your child's?"

Aaron looked at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, you didn't know? And I thought you were smart. You're a month pregnant. Congratulations." He said and walked out of the room.

Aaron laid there in wonder. _'A baby. That means….."_

"Jack……"

* * *

Jack sat in Aaron's bedroom. He had been here since that night. '_Sometimes it seems like it happened to someone else--like maybe it was a story I heard. Even though I know what happened, sometimes I can't help feeling that she's not really gone-that she's still out there. And I just hope she's okay.'_

**There ya have it folks..completed, finished, finis…aiight I cant think of anymore. But don't worry, just watch out for a sequel coming to computers near you.**

**hugs, Sammy**

**P.s. the end thing, were Jack is thinking, isn't mine. It was from Dark Angel. All created goes to that.**


End file.
